


[Podfic of] the great escape

by exmanhater



Category: Ocean's 8
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Debbie Ocean gets her girlfriend back.





	[Podfic of] the great escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the great escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959925) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2yO81Tn) [9.2 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2lCtjd6) [10.3 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 18:36

**Streaming:**  



End file.
